Missile
Missile is one of the major characters from the point and click mystery game Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective. Profile Personality A Pomeranian dog belonging to Kamila, Missile is usually seen to be overly enthusiastic, causing him to bark against almost anything that moves. Ghost Tricks *Possession: Just like other ghosts, Missile is able to possess certain objects. His hopping range is three times Sissel's, making him able to cover larger gaps. *Talk: Missile is able to talk to other ghosts and people who have died before, same as Sissel. *Swap: Missile can swap any 2 objects, no matter what the size or weight, as long as they have the same (or a similar) shape. This shape is dependant on the angle he is viewing that object. This is the only real ability he has besides turning back time to four minutes before a person's death. *Rewind Time: Like Sissel, Missile can rewind time to 4 minutes before the death of a person. However, he is unable to manipulate objects in order to prevent the person from dying. Story Missile is first seen early in the game (Chapter 2), after being killed by Tengo, who was looking for Lynne. He was saved by Sissel, and is the first character seen to be able to talk to him. After Sissel leaves, Missile decides to follow his owner Kamila, who had left to give Lynne a Music Box. He manages to open the door of the apartment eventually, and catches up with Kamila in the park. Unfortunately, he was hit by the scooter from one of the kidnappers, and died yet again. Unlike previous time, Missile now has ghost powers of his own, as he died close to the Meteorite that unknowingly gave Sissel his powers as well. Missile is unable to perform ghost tricks, but instead he can swap objects that have the same shape. He initially uses this power to save Kamila, but accidentally kills someone else in the process. Soon after, he is reunited with Sissel, and they use both of their abilities to save the other person. After this event, Sissel offers to save Missile from his own death, but Missile chooses to keep helping him instead. Alternative Timeline In an alternative timeline, Missile was killed by Tengo, who was never stopped by Sissel, together with Kamila in Lynne's apartment. This time however, Missile died in the presence of Yomiel, giving him his ghost powers. Missile made his way to the Junkyard using the normal pathways, as he can not use the telephone lines. When he arrived, he heard about Lynne's death from one of the police inspectors. He also met with Sissel, who had taken the form of a red lamp. As Sissel declined working together with Missile, the latter failed to save anyone. So all he could do was to go back in time, to the moment of Yomiel's death. He then waited 10 years until the same faithful day would happen. This time, he took the form of a lamp, went under the name Ray and decided to guide Sissel, so he would cooperate with him this time. Other Appearance Missile along with Sissel appears as a card in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, in the Heroes and Heralds Mode. Trivia *Since appearing in Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective, Missile has received overwhelmingly positive reception in the gaming community. Ghost Trick creator Shu Takumi noted that, even more so than protagonist Sissel, Missile is the one who gained the most positive response in Japan.http://www.destructoid.com/destructoid-interview-ghost-trick-s-shu-takumi-179528.phtml *Missile is named after a dog of the same name in the Ace Attorney series. *In the IOS version of Ghost Trick, Missile is the main character of his own mini-game; Missile Omikuji. References Gallery Missile (UMvC3).png|Missile's UMvC3 Heroes & Heralds Card Category:Characters Category:Ghost Trick Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Support Characters Category:Living Characters